Gotham Adventures Spoiler Alert
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Annie has been Gotham's new Knight with a little up and down like Clayface creating an evil version of her and end up and a Pathological sister relationship between her but also has a Family she loves after being adopted by Bruce Wayne and became a lover for Tim Drake. But have if there's someone like Annie That's close to Tim in need of a heroine like her?


Gotham Adventures

Spoiler Alert

By

Bruce Smith

It's been a slow patrol in Gotham for Robin and the Magnificent Claydoll as they going on rooftops and glide to the building until they heard a commotion going on to the old apartments which caused them to get to the sound of Shouting and arguments going in a behind a building between the other in the alley.

"Look Robin there's a young blonde hair girl struggle and fighting against some goons in the alley!!!"

Claydoll said

"Let's get there quick!!"

Robin respond as they get into action

As the girl is weakened by one of the goons by attacking her with a knee to the back of her head.

"Aww was wrong little girl can't help but spoil our chance to catch a break because of your father well sorry but me and the boys don't have time for your meddling right now and I don't want to keep fighting you but how about this time I'll give you a smashing break you will never get up forever from!!!"

The orange and white stripe goon standing on the girl's head say but before he get to crush her Claydoll comes to drop attack him as Robin ground pound him unconscious.

"The only one who is going to have a smashing break is you guys!

Robin said

"Now leave this girl alone or we will hurt you all!!"

Claydoll threaten the weird uniformed goons

"Oh yeah what you kids going to do kicks us in the can and run to cry for Batman?"

The ponytail thug say as he laughed with the other one holding a baseball bat

"Why don't you just come and see who will be the first to hit us to we both go down started with you guys!!"

The baseball goon said as the two men change in.

As The crime fighting couple is ready to teach the goons a lesson the girl gets up and see them fighting as her as she is amazed by what just happened with the two sidekicks dual team takedown each of them by throwing them to each other thanks to Claydoll's strength and Robin's quick thinking that he dropkick one in the head and Claydoll such knees the other in the chin and as he is down after Claydoll land on his crotch that made him scream his lungs out to unconscious.

As the battle Robin and Claydoll checks to see if the girl is okay.

"Are you alright Stephanie?"

Robin asked

" I'm fine how do you know my know my name?"

Stephanie asked the boy wonder

"Well we are the protector of Gotham after all right Robin?"

Claydoll help Robin with the answer

"Umm yeah actually we have questions why are those men after you?"

Robin asked

"And what those people mean about they can't get a break because of your father?"

Claydoll asked caused Stephanie to get in a deep thought state but explained.

"Long time ago when I was younger my father was a criminal known as the Cluemaster who is been incarceration for a long time and because of that we rarely spend time with each other since now I discovered he is up to his same tricks from the past and hired those men you guys takedown and now that I have almost got myself killed. I I don't know if I can stop him this time *sob* if you guys didn't come here to help me now and I will never get *sob*."

Stephanie is trying not to breakdown but then Claydoll comes to her and hugs her.

"I know what it's like to have a father that I think was going to give up his crime but crush my heart after I realized that he never seems to be concerned about me now ever since I became a Magnificent Crusader of justice I vow to never let you or any other children to never feel alone by their rogue parents that neglect and abuse them and I promise to make sure to give you love and kindness that you deserve in order to make a world where no kid has to go through with the pain you have to go through."

Claydoll finish her speech

"Yeah we will help you with this mess Stephanie we promised."

Robin said as he comes to Stephanie and Claydoll to let her know things will be okay.

"Thank you all I never thought there is still people who care about a child who is going through the same thing I go through but now I know why you guys cared you probably know what it like too huh?"

Stephanie asked the Duo after she wiped the tears of her face.

"You can say that I have my experience with your pain Stephanie."

Tim respond

"Humph figures. Umm hey I know you are into the whole keep innocent bystanders safe and all but is it okay if I joined you guys to help take care of my dad is just too personal plus I think it wouldn't be safe go home right now seeing from well I guess you saw the rest?"

Stephanie asked hope for a yes

"Sure why not, you deserve closure like us Claydoll said."

Robin answered

"Wait really I can help with the riddles and whatever to save the day or something but not wear costume like you guys no offense."

Stephanie asked just to make sure

"Of course you can help us Stephanie after all seeing you manage to handle yourself in a good fight with the goons until we come along is a Magnificent yes in our book!"

Claydoll respond

"How this night keep on getting interesting by the minute and now I'm teaming up with the Boy Wonder and the Magnificent Crusader themselves that's awesome and while we are following the trails to stop my dad's heist I have pictures of the blueprints thanks to my camera which is why they're after me in the first place but at least you two came to help me."

Stephanie said

"Anytime Stephanie but first you might want to hang on tight for us but Batman said I'm shouldn't be holding girls."

Robin said little downed by the Dark Knight's rules as a teen crime fighter

"That's okay I have enough strength to hold anyone without any problems when it comes to taking them around the city."

Claydoll stated as she pulled out her Clay Claw

"Umm you are sure this doesn't bother you added more weight for you to swing?"

Stephanie asked with concerned

"Not really I really don't have no know how far can my strength go sometimes but it help others so I okay with that alright."

Claydoll answered nonchalantly as Stephanie holds her tightly and the trio is now swinging to the next location.

As the kids made it Clubmasters hideout of conundrum thanks to Stephanie's gather information about the blueprints that will help out in the place knowing that there is more inside to see how will the Cluemaster make his bank heist successful as Tim and the rest trying to solve it.

"Hmm according to the blueprints I have and the one in here this is supposed to be the final piece of the puzzle. Now there is also certain adjustment to his costume, my dad still love the classic does he."

Stephanie comments

"And it appears that from his results of his outfit he has a number of plastic-glass pellets attached to the front of his costume that he can hurl as weapons which can be used to contain a blinding incendiary flare, incapacitated gas that can paralyzed to the victims do anything, high explosives and a good smoke pellet to get to the safe in time while the cops are busy with his goons."

Tim explained

"My gosh is he that desperate to complete his plan I think we should be careful with this threat."

Claydoll stated as she see Stephanie balds her fist and her eyes is filled with disappointment as she punch a table with her bare hand.

"Stephanie please don't let your anger and sorrow take control of your goals we got what we need to stop him you just have to calm down okay!"

Claydoll holds Stephanie's arms just in case things get out of hand but Stephanie let's her know that she fine saying.

"I'm alright it's just I was so dumb to think that he will be the so called Reformer that I have always wanted for a dad is not like I hate him or anything but I hate what he has become."

"We know it's been hard for both of us to shallow and I still have been on the greater side then what he is doing that doesn't mean you have to become him Stephanie you can make a difference too."

Tim said but as the phone rang as silence is broken and Claydoll answered

"Hello?"

"Ah I see this time Batman has hired some newest challenge to my great plan that has been solved thanks to you I'm going to make sure that you never get my prize trying going to the bank to see what your clues that you been gathering will bring to the table of stopping me the Cluemaster has spoken!"

The orange Suit man stated as a group of his gang appears to get rid of the kids.

"Looks like the only way we can get to the bank is to take care of these guys but now that I'm not alone I somehow feel excitement over this to let out some steam."

Stephanie said to herself as the trio begin to fight as quickly to get to the bank in time and thanks to Stephanie's skills on hand to hand combat and being a skilled acrobat, she amazed the crime fighting couple of her not such her bravery but how she is getting better at taking down the goons while helping with knocking them down with Robin and Claydoll keeping her safe from the higher rate threat of baddies while Stephanie deal with the unarmed and then some.

"Since when you are good at a fight like this?"

Robin asked

"I'm being taking some lessons from my Martial arts class and been studying certain fighting moves in school."

Stephanie explained

"Really I didn't know there are schools that can trained you with self defense that's cool!"

Claydoll comments

"Yeah but I think we have to get to the Gotham National Bank while we still can so let's get to it!"

Robin stated to the girls as the trio now knowing what the Cluemaster is up to.

Meanwhile in the Gotham National Bank

"People of Gotham I the Cluemaster have come to give you a Clue what you call a bank that have been on a really so blindly robbed that it becomes a sitting duck?"

Cluemaster asked as his used his flash pellets to blind the Citizens and Security guards and blue his incapacitated gas to froze them in order to prevent them from making any movement as the goons guard the building.

"The answer is the safe!"

The Cluemaster help answer to the frozen victim.

As the three teens made it to the outside on the rooftops they realized that the heist has begun.

"Oh no is seems that the Cluemaster make his presence known he has those poor people deprived from movement."

Claydoll said

"Yeah and it's seems like those guys are all armed we need to do things stealth like Stephanie you stay away from this and call the GCPD let us deal with this one."

Robin said

"But I need to stop him for what he did is the only way I help you guys with and fighting against some goons in the Hideout of conundrum mess to get here in time!"

Stephanie talk back

"Yeah we know but we can't risk someone getting attacked or worse by those men they will do serious damage then just knee you in the head please Stephanie we are proud of your accomplishments today you should at least thank us for helping you deal with things beyond your capabilities."

Claydoll words have finally get to Stephanie's as she pulled to her and Robin hope to them to be okay

"Please stop him for me okay I don't want to keep suffering from this story anymore got it guys?"

Stephanie asked the Duo as they respond with a yes but no word as Stephanie is safely on the ground by Claydoll and call the GCPD.

Meanwhile inside Robin and the Magnificent Claydoll silently land on the ground as the bank is cover in smoke thanks to the Cluemaster smoke pellet to prevent people from seeing him but little did he know the Couple of crime fighting have used their Detective Vision in their mask to survey the bank to the safe while silently knockout the armed goons in clever ways which caused one of them to be spooked by the guys getting dual team takedown and run to alert the Cluemaster only to get strung up upside-down.

Meanwhile in the safe Cluemaster is busy get some money a voice echo in the area.

"So let me guess payday Mr Brown? I don't think so."

Robin said as he and Claydoll made it in time

"Ah so you two I was expecting my daughter to be mousing around the place after seeing her with you too earlier."

Cluemaster said

"Well since we realize that you are upgraded your adjustment and armed forces at the battle that she leaves for her safety."

Claydoll explained

"Oh well finally is about time Stephanie has done something sensible for a change I think I want to congratulate you two for a job well done!!!"

The Cluemaster said as he throws his explosives which caused Robin to get him and Claydoll away from the explosion that caused the safe to break and block the way out.

"NOOOO! It can not be how can I get out of here I need the cash and I need to know who Batman is! You little brats if I'm going to die out of oxygen you two will feel the wrath of the Cluemaster first!!!!

Cluemaster was about to fired his pistols but Robin and Claydoll throw their Batarangs at the guns and Claydoll change in at him before Robin can say anything

"You what wrong with you?! I know exactly what your kind is you didn't do this all for a good cause or to give help your child you didn't try to change but instead you lied to her CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE HURTING HER BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH MALICIOUS!!"

Claydoll anger boiled but Robin stops her before she started to used all her strength to punch Arthur knowing what will happened if she do it.

"Claydoll please stop that's enough you don't have to do anything he learned his lesson I understand what is going on in your mind right now but you need to think about this why you choose to be with me in the first place so please let it go it would solve anything."

Robin words got to Claydoll's ear as she has pined and handcuffs.

"I'm sorry Robin I didn't mean to get carried away."

Claydoll said after she used all her strength to break through the blocked safe entrance.

"It's okay Claydoll I said I understand now let's get this guy to GCPD they are probably outside now thanks to Stephanie."

Robin said as Claydoll feel better as she no longer feel rage against the Cluemaster.

After the Duo has get the Cluemaster to the cops they seen Stephanie hiding in the alley watching the whole thing in bittersweet tears after all this time she actually helped and feel free but at the same time have had a feeling ashamed of her father but that's when a hand grab her by the shoulder and she looks to see is Robin and Claydoll behind which made her hug them both at the same time tightly.

"Thank you I'm glad you guys you have no idea how much closure I had and thanks for giving me some advice to help me cope with this."

Stephanie while still smile with tears silently going down her face

"I understand you're feeling better but have the burden as well but it be fine now that you don't have to worry about his goons chasing you down."

Claydoll said

"Well to be honest even though after all this I still love him and hope he can fully charged so we can be family but is seems that is going to take a miracle for it to happen. Which reminds of something."

Stephanie said

"And what is it doesn't involve your father?"

Robin asked

"No is just today ever since I team up with you guys I have a little riddle of my head you want to hear it or I'll just give it to you. How do you keep my friends close to the point where they are under the mask but their answers is under their nose?"

Stephanie asked the Couple Crusaders

"Wait you know do this entire time today that we are."

Claydoll is shocked that Stephanie knows their secret

"Yeah but I won't tell anyone you guys done so much for this city and you are my best friends after all it's nice to meet Annie in person."

Stephanie said letting Annie know it's alright for her

"Well thanks for returning the favor we just need to take you home and move on patrol and probably hangout sometime right?"

Tim asked

" Yeah why not I might meet some interesting friends you guys been talking about."

Stephanie said

"Magnificent! I never thought there will be a friend who is cool with our costumed jobs and have a lot in common with me."

Claydoll is happy that she had made more than one accomplishments which is happening to end with a surprise note that is under Tim and her nose as they get Stephanie to her home and off to patrol Gotham's street for anymore action.

The end


End file.
